1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointing apparatus for inputting cursor moving information for moving a cursor displayed on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the pointing apparatus used in a computer system is a mouse for setting the cursor for an object such as an icon displayed on a CRT display. When the mouse is moved on a desk, a ball located at the bottom of the mouse is rotated and a cursor information signal corresponding to a rotational direction of the ball is output. When the cursor information signal is input to a display device, the cursor displayed on the CRT display is moved on the screen in response to the cursor information signal.
According to a conventional pointing apparatus, when a current position of the cursor is far away from a position of an object to be designated, e.g., an icon, the mouse must be moved by a long distance or for a long period of time.